Before the Planet of the Apes
by Naeri Faye
Summary: A girl named Ella soon finds her home destroyed in World War III. She is taken away to England one of the only places surviving, to await her future


**Before the **_**Plant of the Apes**_

"I want a go or no go for fire."

"I say go, Go, GO!"

I watched from my window as planes flew around in the sky dropping bombs.

"Ella! Ella! Ella, where are you?"

I didn't move. I had heard my mom yell, but my eyes were locked on the scene in front of me. I suddenly felt two large hands close around my forearms pulling backwards. I couldn't move my feet so I crashed into a large solid body. The stranger picked me up with ease and began to run. I couldn't feel anything my whole body was num. I watched as my house, my home exploded around me. As we went running through the kitchen I saw my mom lying on the floor in a bloody puddle. I tried to scream out to her, but I couldn't move my lips. It was like I had no control over my body, I was a spectator watching. I looked up at the stranger carrying me. He was a solid man with brown longish hair whipping around his face. He looked around the age of 18 or 19. His eyes were staring strait ahead completely concentrated on getting us out of here. I instantly felt guilty. He was doing all the work while I was lying limp in his arms. With great difficulty I tried to move my legs. The man looked down at me. He seemed as though he was saying something, but I couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. Suddenly we were outside. The air smelled of so much smoke I started coughing. I was coughing so hard I thought I would cough out my lungs. The man quickly crouched behind a car turned on its side and looked at me saying something again I couldn't hear. Suddenly the car exploded. I flew out of his arms hitting my head on our broken fence. My head started to pound as if it was going to explode. I looked down and saw that there was a piece of bark sticking out of my leg. I looked up disgusted by the sight of it. I saw the man coming towards me with his left arm all bloody. His face was covered in blood too. He had a cut from his temple down to his chin bleeding freely. My head was starting to hurt a lot. I tried to move my hand and found that I could. I touched the back of my head and felt a bunch of liquid. I drew my hand back quickly. My whole hand was covered with bright red blood. The man kneeled in front of me and he looked me up and down. He grimfaced when his eyes came to the bark sticking out of my leg. He grabbed the bark, I screamed. He looked back up at me as tears flooded my eyes. He lifted me up flinching as he used his left arm. He began to run again. My eyes started to close, sleep taking over me. He began to scream again, but this time I could hear him,

"Don't fall asleep!"

I looked up at him. He was biting his lower lip so hard that it was drawing blood. It was probably from my body weight pressing down on his left arm. I tried to move, but before I could get very far my head exploded with pain. I quickly grabbed my head trying to hold it together. I turned my head to see where we were heading. I saw a blinding light; people were coming out of the light running towards us. Darkness started to edge around the edges of my vision. NO! I screamed at myself. I can't sleep. I watched, as the people got closer. A man ran up to me and took me from the stranger who had been carrying me. Suddenly darkness took over and I passed out.

…

I woke up to bright lights shining down on my face. Where was I? Everything suddenly flooded back to me. I looked to my right and saw an empty bed; I looked to my left and saw another empty bed and a door. I closed my eyes again and listened to my surroundings. Suddenly I heard the door open and footsteps come towards my bed. I kept my eyes closed and just listened. I felt the presents of eyes staring at my, but I didn't open my eyes. After a minute or two a man began to speak,

"You would think she would have woken up by now."

"You can never know she did take a bad hit to her head and has a hole in her leg." Another man said. My mind started to race. Did I really have a hole in my leg? How bad was my head really hurt? My eyes popped open before I even thought about stopping my self.

"Oh, look she's awake." One of the men said

I looked franticly around trying to find an escape. I looked at the two men one had black hair and the other had brown hair. Both of them had their long hair pulled back into a long braid. The one with brown hair came over to me.

"Hello, I am Louis and this is Dr. Novick." He said pointing over to the other man. The man gave a small nod.

"And you are?" Louis continued.

I stared at him. After a couple minutes I said, "I am Ella."

"Well, nice to meet you Ella." Louis said, "Know if you wouldn't mind telling me who your father and mother are, so I can contact them and tell them you are safe."

I choked back a sob, "Both of my parents are dead." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Can you please stop interrogating my patient?" Dr. Novick said

"Sorry, Doctor. I just wanted to know." Louis said

"Know you do so can you please leave?" Dr. Novick said

Louis mumbled something and walked towards the door.

"No wait!" I said sitting up, then falling back onto my pillows with agony from my head. Louis spun around and walked back to me.

"What?" He asked

"Who saved me?" I asked holding my head. Dr. Novick came over and put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Oh, that was Caleb. He is one of our best men." Louis said

"Can I talk to him?" I asked resting my head back down on the pillows

"Of course!" Said Louis walking out of the room. I looked over to Dr. Novick.

"How bad is it?" I asked closing my eyes expecting for him to say I had to get my leg removed

"Better than a lot of people." He said, "As you can see you are alone here. That is because you are the only one that survived out of the people we managed to save. Everyone else was just too badly injured and at the brink of death so they had no chance. You are very lucky to have had Caleb come and get you."

"How did he know where I was?" I asked, the door suddenly opened and Louis came into the room with Caleb. Louis nodded to me then went to Dr. Novick and whispered something in his ear then the both left the room whispering about something.

"So… You wanted to see me?" Caleb said making me turn my attention from the door that had just closed to him.

"Yes." I said managing to sit up with out causing too much pain. Caleb quickly turned away his face turning red. I looked down at myself noticing for the fist time I was wearing a light under gown that was completely see through. I quickly pulled the blankets up to my chin, "Sorry, I didn't know" I mumbled

Caleb cleared his throat and turned back around, "So… What did you want?"

"Oh, right…" I mumbled, "Uh… How did you know where I was?"

"I was patrolling the area and I heard your mom yelling for you so I ran inside, but when I got there she was lying on the ground dead." He looked down, "I am sorry about your mom."

"No, it's fine just continue" I said looking down myself

"After I saw your mom dead I ran looking for someone else she had been looking for, and Ella. I am guessing that's you." I just nodded tears coming to my eyes, "So I ran around the house looking for you. When I found you… Well you know the rest." He said.

"Thanks" I said, "For saving me."

"Anytime" he said

"I have two more questions for you."

"Okay, shoot"

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are in a hospital at the moment. As you know you were living in LA when it got bombed but the Koreans. Know you are in England; we flew in a plane from LA to here. The Koreans, Germans, Japanese, and pretty much the rest of the world destroyed the US population. Asia is almost destroyed too. All population in Australia is gone. Most of Europe is wiped out too. England is still in good shape, but I am guessing not for long." He said sitting down on a chair next to my bed, "Next question"

"Is the world going to end?"

"That's a good question, no one knows, but if it does we are in big trouble. You see we sent three men and one woman into space for 700 years our time to come back and see how life was 700 years later. Though the problem is we don't even know if there will be a planet for them to land on when they get back with world war III going on." He said playing around with his fingers.

"So are we all going to die?" I asked with dread of the answer I new would come.

"There is a big chance of it"

_To be continued…_


End file.
